RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 ' Stoatscar waited for her son to reply. '[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:43, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, you didn't know didn't know?" Creekkit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:46, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar shook her head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "So he didn't tell you anything?" Creekkit asked. 13:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "He said that he could hurt us but still, i didn't know that meant evil." she meowed. (Wow Stoat you are an idiot) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:49, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Isn't that pretty much the same?" Creekkit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:49, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "oh yeah...." Stoatscat meowed looking stupid. (probably from always running into trees) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:52, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Why did you think he would hurt us if he wasn't going to be evil?" Creekkit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:53, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know... I'm not thinking right... " she said twiching. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:55, November 20, 2015 (UTC) The talk was stopped by Wolfstar calling a meeting. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:56, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw and Meadowpaw entered camp from a failed hunt. Meadowpaw ran to see the meeting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Following the apprentice, Runningstrike guessed what the meeting would be. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:59, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw followed slower up to the meeting. She sat back. This was probably the day she would become a warrior... when Wolfstar called out "Darkpaw" Darkpaw would requset her name. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:01, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "And Sapphirepaw and Sparkpaw, please come up and get your warrior names." Wolfstar meowed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] Meadowpaw watched eagerly. GET ON WITH IT! ''She screamed in her head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:04, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Purring, Wolfstar chose the warrior names. "Sapphirepaw will be Sapphireheart and Sparkpaw will be Sparkstorm. And now can the kits of Creekfrost and Stoneblaze come up?" [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] Meadowpaw dashed up in the blink of an eye. Darkpaw followed more calmly and the rest of the kits followed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:07, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Sharpaw I name you Sharpstone, Meadowpaw I name you Meadowbee, Blazepaw a I name you. Blazeheart, and Darkpaw I name you...." Wolfstar meowed, getting cut off. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:12, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "I would like to be Darkfrost." Darkpaw meowed, cutting the leader off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:41, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream's tail waved happily as Meadowbee became a warrior, the gray tom proud of his now-former apprentice. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:36, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee looked happily at her mentor then turned back to watch Darkpaw. ---- Darkpaw waited for Wolfstar to reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Sharpstone purred proudly, but continued to eye Sparkstorm, who was holding a paw with an ear. The two had been out training before the ceremony, and it had gotten very rough very fast.'Silverstar' 17:01, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (So so so sorry about everything...) Sapphireheart flicked an ear, and prowled over to Sharpstone. Her tail waving, she smiled and sat by him. "I can't believe we're finally warriors," She said, locking her gaze with his and gaze up at the sky. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 19:12, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Sharpstone let out a happy purr. Yep, I totally didn't just destroy your brother. He thought, grinning inwardly before bumping his head against Sapphireheart's. "Next stop, leader and deputy positions, right?" He teased, referring to their kithood.Silverstar 19:13, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart puffed out her chest, purring with confidence. "Yeah. We'll be the best ones in the forest!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 19:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind went up to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse-- Cinderblaze sat licking her paws staring admiringly at Acornwind Slatestream nodded in acknowledgement as his gaze met Meadowbee's, before his former apprentice looked away again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Sharpstone gently nudged his friend's side. "Before we sit vigil, wanna go for a stroll with me, Sapph?"Silverstar 19:44, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw looked worriedly up at Wolfstar. Maybe it's making her sad, she still hasn't picked a new deputy since he died, but what if she doesn't let me take the name? ''---- Meadowbee watched the leader with a glaring look. ''Go on now, i want to brag to everyone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:30, November 21, 2015 '' Blaze heart was worried for sister. "I hope she gets the name she wants..." he whispered to Meadowbee. (UTC) Meadowbee nodded. "It's all awkward... I want to brag really bad too." she meowed flecking her curled ears. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:34, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart let out a quiet chuckle and nodded. "I'd love to," she replied, rising to her paws and licking Sharpstone's cheek gently before moving aside. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 20:36, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw began to shake. What if she really, really upsetted the leader? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:41, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Pained past what any cat could think, Wolfstar started to respond. "Very well you can.....OWWWWW" [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:43, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee and Darkfrost looked at each other, confused. "Um... are you okay Wolfstar?" Meadowbee asked coming up to stand beside her leader. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:45, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "What? Don't just stand there! Get Dewbramble!" Wolfstar hissed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:46, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "OKAY!" Meadowbee screamed in her leaders ear and dashed to the medicine den. "Dewbramble, Wolfstar is dying." she yowled and went back to the leader. Dewbramble padded out of the den slowly and looked at Wolfstar. "Did you fall off a rock or something?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:49, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Does it look like I fell off a rock?" WOlfstar asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble studied her. "Nah..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:51, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "It would have made more sense if you has just looked and saw that I was still on the rock. Anyway, the K-I-T-S are comong." She whispered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:52, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "OOOHH!" D''ewbramble meowed. "In that case push." Meadowbee perked her ears. "Your having kits Wolfstar?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:54, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Showing a claw to the new warrior seemed like the right way to respnd without saying 'Shut up, it's a secret' [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:56, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee understood. "Um... everyone! Wolfstar um... got hit in the belly and wants you all to leave camp and patrol and she wants to be ALL alone." she yowled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks for the help..." Wolfstar muttered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) After awhile, Wolfstar had three kits, two toms and one very weak she-cat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "So, now what?" Wolfstar asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 02:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) After awhile, Wolfstar had two toms and a weak she-cat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Tell the Clan Stormriver is deputy." Wolfstar mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 02:12, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee nodded and hopped out of the den. "So are you going to keep them? I don't think the Clan would be angered if you did... I don't think Stoatscar should take in more kits." Dewbramble meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:13, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "What is up with her? And I was going to keep them anyway." Wolfstar mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 02:14, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "She's just upset about Runningstrike still." he stated. He looked at his kits, one looked a bit like him. "So what will you name them?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:17, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "How about Riverkit for the she-kit? And Duskkit for the one tom, what do you think for the other?" SHe asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 02:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "What about Morningkit?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:20, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Cool." She mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 02:20, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble left the den. Meadowbee came back in. Morningkit squealed and licked his paws. "So whos the father?" Meadowbee asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:21, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Dewbramble." Wolfstar mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 02:38, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit, an arrogant kit at birth, squirmed and complained as soon as absolutely anything touched him.Silverstar 03:22, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Purring, Sapphireheart rose to her paws, and began to stroll out of camp beside Sharpstone. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 03:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sharpstone let out a happy purr, racing out of camp.Silverstar 03:45, November 22, 2015 (UTC) (time for the romance <3) Sapphireheart felt a cold breeze bristle through the tips of her fur, and she leaned on Sharpstone, inhaling his warm scent. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 04:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "C'mon, you lazy lump,"Sharpstone began with a playful tone, nudging her shoulder. "You aren't going to warn up by being all slow!" He gave her a shove before taking off.Silverstar 04:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind wentup to the shivering Cinderblaze and dropped his mouse at her paws then puts his fluffy tail around her "Oh... well no wonder why they are so, you know." Meadowbee meowed pointing to Duskkit and Morningkit. Morningkit looked nearly just like Dewbramble, and seemed the act the same as well. Riverkit was a quiet kit. She hardly moved when her brothers crawled over her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:07, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart chuckled and raced after him, her whiskers twitching in amusement. "Hey, wait for me!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 05:10, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "How 'bout you speed up?" The mottled gray tom called over his shoulder with a smirk.Silverstar 05:33, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart rolled her eyes and quickly sped after him, catching up and nudging his shoulder. "I could beat you in a race anyday," She purred, her gaze revealing competition. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 12:39, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Padding arond, Creekkit looked at the sky's brith light and the red moon shining on the camp. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:40, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit's eyes had opened and he was now tumbling around the nursery. Riverkit's had as well but she stayed close to Wolfstar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:10, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain sat around. Morningkit saw Silverrain and flew into her, attacking her tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, hi Morningkit!" She flicked her tail around. "Hi!" he squeaked and held her tail in his small jaws. He looked proud of this. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:19, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "You're strong, you'll make a great warrior." ---- Blazeheart kept his vigil. Stormriver saw the newest warriors. "Your done with your vigil now." he meowed. "Go get some rest." he added and padded into camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:25, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "That was long vigil." Blazeheart meowed. Glancing at the kits, Creekkit questioned who's kits the cats were. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:39, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain still flicked her tail. "Hi I'm Morningkit!" he yelled when he skipped over to Creekkit. Darkfrost nodded. "Now I can brag!" Meadowbee mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:41, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Purring, Creekkit looked at the kit. "Who is your mother?" He asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 15:42, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Allow me to come brag as well?" Blazeheart meowed. "Sure!" Meadowbee meowed. ---- "Wolfstar, yours is Stoatscar?" Morningkit meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:44, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Nodding, Creekkit stopped. "Wolfstar is your mother? Who's your father?" he asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 15:45, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Well then let's go!" "I have no idea!" Morningkit purred. "Can we be friends?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:47, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Sure." Creekkit mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 15:51, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit charged out of the nursery.Silverstar 15:54, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart smirked at the tom, saying nothing and pelting off moments later. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 15:56, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "So what do you wanna do?" Morningkit asked. ---- Riverkit poked her head out of the den and looked blankly around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinkit squealed as Duskkit collided with her, unable to slow himself down.---- Sharpstone slowed his pace to race alongside Sapphireheart, turning his head to stick his tongue out at her.'Silverstar' 19:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart stuck out her tongue back, pausing and skidding to a hault to come face to face with the tom. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 19:53, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sharpstone twitched his whiskers in amusement. "What? Already out of breath?" He teased her gently, flicking her ear with his tail tip.Silverstar 20:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart looked away and chuckled, coming eye-to-eye with the tom. "Nah," She meowed, nudging him softly and tripping over his paws. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 20:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sharpstone quickly stepped forward to catch the she-cat he loved with his back. "Aren't you a clutz?"Silverstar 20:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart purred and nuzzled his chin, quickly rising to her paws with her face flustered with embarassment. "Yeah.. I guess so," She murmered softly, looking away. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 20:12, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee turned to Darkfrost. "Hunting as new warriors?" she asked a gleam in her eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:14, November 22, 2015 (UTC) The tom suddenly went silent. "...Well, do you want to be my clutz-y mate, then?"'Silverstar' 20:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart paused, and immediately gazed up at him. ''M-mate? ''She thought, perking her ears at the idea. "I'd.. I'd love to, Sharpstone.." She purred, leaning on his shoulder as the words scaredly sputtered out. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 20:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sharpstone purred happily, excited to tell his family of his accomplishment. "Thank StarClan you accepted...now I'm the happiest tom alive..."Silverstar 20:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Darkfrost shook her head. "Sorry, I'm really tired." she meowed and went to her nest. Meadowbee's ears flattened sadly. "Does anyone want to join me...?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:25, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sparkstorm dug his claws into the earth, not pleased with his sister's disappearance.'Silverstar' 20:28, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee looked to Sparkstorm. "Would you like to come hunting with me?" she asked him. She hated to hunt alone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:30, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart's purr only grew louder, and she nuzzled the tom gently. "And I'm the happiest she-cat alive." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 20:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Walking in at the wrong moment, Creekkit sad Sapphireheart and Sharpstone. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 20:34, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Happily rubbing up against his new mate, Sharpstone froliced ahead. "C'mon, let's go tell my family!"---- Sparkstorm noded slowly. "Sure, I guess."Silverstar 20:36, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart lifted her chin proudly and nudged him. "I'll race you, and I'll win!" She cooed, her eyes shining in amusement as she quickly sped off. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 20:37, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Ummm...." Mewed Creekkit, he back away. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 20:38, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee nodded. "Let's go." she meowed and began to leave the camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:51, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Blinking, Creekkit padded back to camp. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 20:53, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "So, Oilkit and Pumpkinkit and Creekkit are ready to be apprentices. Oilkit, I name you Oilpaw, Stormriver will mentor you. Pumpkinkit can be Pumpkinpaw and Sapphireheart will mentor you. And Creekkit you be named Creekpaw and your mentor will be Sparkstorm." WOlfstar mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 20:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver padded up to his apprentice and touched his nose. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:56, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Glancing at Sparkstorm, Creekpaw touched noses with his mentor. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 20:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit looked at Creekpaw. "I guess we won't be playing... Riverkit, do you want to play?" he asked his sister. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:07, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" Purred Riverkit, weakly. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 21:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, wait... let's ask Wolfstar who our father is." he meowed batting her playfully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:20, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shaking her head, Wolfstar looked at the kits. "The medicine cat is your father." She mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 21:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "That 'Medicine Cat'? Morningkit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:28, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "The cat who kitted you." Wolfstar explianed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 21:29, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit looked confused. "Oh... can we play with him?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:30, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "The cats in the Clan would serve you for life if you can get ''him to play!" Creekpawt purred from the other room. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 21:32, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit looked at Creekpaw. "Is he mean?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:33, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "mean would be a strong word, but he is really grouchy." [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 21:35, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Oh... let's try to Riverkit." Morningkit meowed and marched to the medicine den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:37, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Want to play?" Riverkit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 21:38, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, let's try to get Dad to play." Morningkit meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:41, November 22, 2015 (UTC) The kit looked at Dewbramble (Patch, IRiveerkit was talking to Dewbramble) [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 21:42, November 22, 2015 (UTC) (Okay then say after she speaks to a new cat say who she was speaking to) Dewbramble flecked his tail. "What is it?" he asked warily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:44, November 22, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry) "Would you like to play?" Riverkit asked Dewbramble. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 21:46, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay